


WAAAAAAAAAAH

by NickelbackVEVO



Series: Waluigi Abortion Fanfictions [1]
Category: Nintendo, Super Mario Bros
Genre: Abortion, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy Scare, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, ftm character, idk man, i’m so sorry guys i understand if you revoke my trans card, this fic is the reason trans people are discriminated against, trans waluigi, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: Waluigi and Wario make loveAlso Waluigi is transgenderALSO ALSO this isn’t incest because Nintendo has said that despite their initial decision to make them related wario and waluigi are no longer considered related





	WAAAAAAAAAAH

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GJIBm-sWkps  
> I highly suggest watching this video to get in the mood

“Wah,” Waluigi huffed, setting his briefcase down and falling onto the sofa. It had been a long day for him at the office.

”Wah?” Wario asked, concerned for his husband’s wellbeing.

”Wah,” confirmed Waluigi, massaging the back of his neck.

Wario saw the strain Waluigi had and stepped in to help, relieving Waluigi of the pain he endured while sitting at the office. The two of them sat in silence until Waria began kissing Waluigi’s neck.

”Waaaaaah.....” Waluigi moaned softly. Wario looked Waluigi in the eye. “Wah?” he whispered. “Wah,” the purple man whispered in consent. With that, Wario picked him up and carried him to their bed, undressing them both upon arrival. Wario lubed up his fingers and pressed them into Waluigi’s cunt. After some time, Wario pressed his short, thick cock into Waluigi’s pussy.

They made love under the sheets until they came together, Wario letting out a guttural “WAAAAAAAAAAH” while Waluigi stayed unusually quiet, almost in fear. Then Wario realized what had happened.

They didn’t use a condom.

A month later, Waluigi sat Wario down, tears in his eyes. “Wah,” the skinny man admitted. Wario was in shock. He wasn’t ready to be a father. Neither was Waluigi. They knew what the had to do.

Wario and Waluigi made their way to the abortion clinic together, hand in hand. While they were sad to terminate their pregnancy, they knew it was for the best. They would have a baby one day, just not today.

“Wah,” Wario told Waluigi.

”Wah,” Waluigi replied.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t fucking ask me how it got to this point I just wrote and saw where it went


End file.
